


Discretion

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 MA drabbles detailing the first time Bill and Laura's "family" saw something they really, really, REALLY did not want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Billy

Honey was a precious commodity at the end of the worlds but Billy knew the president had some and didn’t mind sharing. Something sweet sounded blessedly good to his hangover, a product of a little too much patriotism at the Colonial Day dance.

He walked to the galley and stopped just short of the entrance. He found himself wondering if he was actually still drunk.

President Roslin was perched on the counter, her skirt bunched up at her thighs, legs splayed and, thankfully, eyes closed. Commander Adama held the bottle of honey and was directing the stream directly onto his boss’s…

Oh Gods. He now knew the answer to that reporter’s inane question.

_Yes, Laura Roslin is definitely a real redhead._

Billy stood, unable to move, as the commander sat the bottle down and set to the task of licking the sticky substance off with gusto. The president moaned happily while running her fingers through his hair.

“Eat it like you’ll never taste it again, Commander,” she purred huskily.

The president wondered later what the frak she’d said to make her young aide run from her office and into the head.

She’d only offered him a little bit of honey.


	2. Lee

“You threw me in the frakking brig, Bill.”

Lee Adama paused outside of his father’s hatch and let out a deep sigh. Perhaps not all was as well as it seemed after the little reunion on Kobol.

“You frakking stole military assets, Laura!”

Lee waited for the president’s retort but heard nothing. He put his hand on the wheel, deciding now was the perfect time to interrupt the fight.

He heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like skin slapping skin.

“Frak!”

The president emitted a distinctive cry before the noise repeated itself.

Lee thought his father capable of a lot of things but he’d never imagined he would hit a woman. He threw open the door, vowing to commit a lot worse than mutiny if his father had laid a hand on Laura Roslin.

All thoughts of patricide left his head when he saw his father’s bare ass clenching as he thrust enthusiastically inside the president of the Twelve Colonies, who was naked except for her heels and bent over the leather arm of his father’s couch.

His eyes widened when his father raised his hand and delivered a slap to her ass, leaving an angry red mark on the porcelain skin.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Madame President,” he growled.

She moaned and leaned back into his father’s shoulder.

“Yes, sir. I’ll take my punishment, sir,” she gasped.

Lee turned tail and ran, slamming the hatch behind him.

Bill stopped thrusting at the sound and Laura looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Oh my Gods, Bill, who was that?”

“Forgot I asked Lee to stop by before the speech to discuss his punishment. I’d say that was probably a pretty good start.”

Laura giggled and ground her hips against him.

“As you were, soldier.”

“Yes, Madame President.”

_Slap._


	3. Kara

Starbuck was anything but tactful but even she thought Adama was being hard on a woman who’d recently evaded death. He’d been arguing with Roslin the entire ride.

“We’ve got room for your ship. You’re not strong enough to keep shuttling back and forth.”

“I’ll decide what I’m strong enough for, Admiral.”

“You’re too frakking stubborn for your own good. You almost died, Laura!”

“Shove it up your ass, Bill.”

Kara wasn’t sure but she thought she heard her CO growl in the president’s direction, “I’d like to see you try.”

Whatever he’d said ended the conversation and the two sat in silence until they touched down.

Instead of escorting the president off the shuttle, the Admiral addressed the pilot.

“Starbuck, give us a few minutes, will you?”

She saluted sharply and exited the Raptor, making a beeline for the president’s guard who sometimes had makeshift stogies.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

At fifteen minutes, Starbuck’s patience ran out. She hadn’t found smokes and she had CAP soon. She’d done the Old Man a favor by piloting this Raptor but even her loyalty had limits.

“Sir?”

She stepped into the shuttle and found herself faced with something far worse than a squadron of Raiders.

Admiral Adama was bent over the control panel, pants around his ankles with his rather large cock in his hand. President Roslin was in the jump seat, an undetermined number of delicate fingers moving inside his asshole with abandon.

“Don’t challenge me, Admiral. I’m always strong enough to meet a challenge.”

Starbuck had never heard her commanding officer’s voice squeak.

“Yes, Madame President.”

Kara figured she might not ever be able to look the Admiral in the eye again but at least she had ample reason to hope Lee was the son who took after his father.


	4. Tory

Once she’d escorted the student home who’d reported screams from the school tent Tory broke into a run. Yes, there were many people who might want to “hurt Ms. Roslin” and she mentally cursed her former boss for thinking she could grade papers alone at all hours of the night.

Tory stepped carefully inside the tent, looking for signs of struggle.

She quickly found them.

Admiral Adama lay prone across the head teacher’s desk, his cock saluting the sky and his arms tied securely above his head. His restraints were evidently the former’s president’s shirt, as she leered over him topless, wearing nothing but her glasses.

Tory watched as Laura stroked his erection with a delicate fingernail.

“Frak, Ms. Roslin, please. Please let me come.”

“Now, Willy, you teased me. That’s why you got detention.”

_Willy?_

Laura leaned over, presumably for a kiss, but lost her balance and the admiral caught a nipple between his teeth instead.

The politician let out a very unpresidential and very loud yelp.

Tory had seen (and heard) enough.

“For frak’s sake, Laura. You want the whole settlement to know you’re frakking the Admiral on your desk?”

Adama glanced up, a frightened look on his face. Roslin settled her former aide with a glare, nonplussed.

“Wait outside, Tory.”

The younger woman returned the glare for a moment before obeying. She thanked the Gods they at least finished quietly.

When the pair exited, Tory again stared down her former boss.

“You managed to scare the children, Madame President. Do you really want to be asked if you’re a screamer at the next debate?”

Bill studied the ground as Tory escorted Laura back to her tent and then physically dragged him to his shuttle.

Detention with Ms. Roslin was far, far preferable to detention with Ms. Foster.


	5. Saul

Tigh disconnected the comm and turned over the deck. He knew his friend left the dance with the president but the fact Cottle grumpily confirmed the admiral wasn’t a patient in sickbay was concerning. He doubted the ice queen would respond to getting dumped in front of the entire crew by suddenly becoming a nurse maid.

He barged into Bill’s quarters and looked around for signs of his friend, the president, or signs the president had further maimed his friend. All he detected was the familiar beat of the shower.

He made his way to the door of the head and paused when he heard soft grunts coming from inside.

He sighed. Bill had picked his sorry ass up off a lot of surfaces and, truth be told, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d returned the favor. Wasn’t like he was gonna see something he’d never seen before.

He barged in like a Tauron rhino.

“We’re getting too old for this shit, Bill.”

He swung open the shower door and saw something he’d definitely never seen before.

The president was on her knees with a considerable amount of the admiral’s cock in her mouth and, from the looks of it, down her throat.

Bill looked down at Laura and she almost choked on his length as giggles racked her body.

The Admiral turned his gaze on his best friend.

“I ain’t getting too old for nothing, Saul.” He pointed to the door. “Out!”

Saul swallowed his shock before grumbling, “boots, Adama, your old ass forget about the frakking boots outside the door?”

He turned and headed for the hatch.

Frak. He couldn’t think of one time he’d pissed a woman off that ended with her blowing him.

Saul Tigh would yet again be going to Bill Adama for pointers.


End file.
